


Tell Her That You Love Her

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: “You don’t care about anything or anyone but yourself!” Zari yelled at Charlie, seething and prepared to write the woman completely off at this rate.





	Tell Her That You Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing that I thought of randomly at like, 1am.   
> I hope you enjoy!

The last mission they went on together was the absolute last straw for Zari. She and Charlie had gotten into another argument in the bridge afterwards, causing the rest of the Legends to practically flee the room. Zari couldn’t find it in herself to be sorry right this second due to how pissed she was.

“You don’t care about anything or anyone but yourself!” Zari yelled at Charlie, seething and prepared to write the woman completely off at this rate. “You could have gotten me _ killed _ with that stupid stunt you pulled and you wouldn’t have even cared!”

It’s not like Zari was surprised that Charlie tried to light something on fire. No, that was to be expected at this rate, but while  _ she _ was trapped _? _ Now Zari was insulted, Charlie didn’t care. Not even enough to think about basic human safety, especially her own. Zari thought they were finally getting somewhere, especially with last night…

“Hey, hold on, I care!” Charlie tried to defend herself but withered under the glare she received. “I do care, Zari. I just wasn’t thinkin’.” She tried to make Zari see it, she really did mean well but had been so consumed by the worry and panic of potentially losing her, that she didn’t think straight.

“You never do! Especially around me, I thought-” Zari paused in her rant momentarily, swallowing around the lump in her throat and ignoring the burning tears in her eyes. She did  _ not _ want to get emotional now, Charlie wasn’t worth it. Not anymore. “I thought after last night, we were getting somewhere. But no, I don’t mean anything to you! All I am is a quick fuck, huh? If a one night stand is all you wanted, you could have at  _ least _ told me! I feel like an idiot for trusting you.”

Charlie gawked at her, almost unable to comprehend the new information Zari just threw at her. She wanted to answer, she  **needed** to answer before Zari ran off.

Zari turned on her heel, ready to be done with Charlie for good this time even if it hurt more than anything she’s recently experienced in her life.

“Wait, let me explain!” Charlie called out before Zari could disappear from sight. “Please,” she begged, ready to go further and grovel if she had to. Thankfully, she didn’t, as Zari had stopped just before turning the corner, her small body shaking ever so slightly. 

Charlie took a deep breath to fortify herself, ready to spill everything. “I'm not good with emotions, you know? Never have been. But uh, you make me want to try. I see how open you are and well…” Charlie felt extremely awkward, trying to talk about her feelings. She was going to try, even if it would cause her to be rebuffed. There was a greater chance of Zari forgiving her and that was what she chose to focus on. “I wasn’t lying when I said I cared. I also wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t thinking.”

“Yeah, I got that last part.” Zari spat out bitterly, trying to quash down the hopeful feeling rising inside of her.

“No, listen, I wasn’t thinking because I care. I saw you, stuck, unmoving and you looked like you were dying and I-I didn’t think. I just wanted that bastard to let you go.” She took a shaky breath, trying to center herself before she continued. “So I did what I do best, you know? Chaos and destruction.”

Charlie reached out, gently grabbing Zari’s wrist, she needed to touch her, needed the reassurance that Zari was giving her a chance to fix this. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t, I thought after last night, that I’d have you outta my system. But it didn’t work. Because seeing you in my bed this morning, all soft and rumpled and shit, I realized that-”

Zari spun on her heel, wanting to look Charlie in the face for this confession. Especially if it was the confession she had been  _ dying _ to hear for quite a while now if she were being honest. Looking at her was worth it, Charlie’s face was open and honest, more so than she’d ever seen before. “Yes?” Zari prompted her gently, desperately hoping the next words out of her lips were what she was hoping to hear.

Charlie felt flustered, glad her blush wouldn’t show in this form. Zari always had this effect on her, her gorgeous brown eyes and soft, whispery voice and Charlie would forget how to act around her. It was also the deadliest and most effective combination to get her to tell the truth.

“It made me realize that I was in too deep. And well, I think you’re banging.” She winced as she said that, almost recoiling because the proper words didn’t come out. “I uh, I really like you. Like, um like how Ava and Sara like each other.” 

That wasn’t exactly what Zari was expecting to hear. But this  _ was _ Charlie, Charlie who struggled with emotions other than being a complete nitwit or being drunk. This was good, a good start and a very, very Charlie was to convey her emotions.

Zari smiled at Charlie, taking both of her hands now. “I like you too, like how Sara and Ava like each other.” She honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. What she had originally thought would be a horrible, horrible heartbreak had turned out to be a night of feelings returned. A happy night. One of Zari’s happiest in recent memories. 

“May I kiss you?” Charlie asked, wanting to feel Zari’s lips on hers again. No, it wasn’t a want. At this rate, it was a  _ need. _ She might go insane if Zari said no, though of course, it was her decision despite her really wanting the other woman to say yes.

Zari beamed widely up at Charlie for that, the way her eyes sparkled and her nose crinkled from the force of her happiness told her everything she needed to know. So, she definitely acted on her desire to kiss Zari, feeling content.

Feeling like she was home with someone she cared ever so deeply about, someone she would say she even loved if she would just admit it out loud. Standing here, holding Zari close and kissing her felt like a great start though and she was content to begin here. Begin here with Zari by her side and her by Zari’s.

Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Updates and writing will be a LOT slower now that I have a full time job. I will go into more detail on my tumblr on which fics will be put on hiatus or what could be happening to my writing career now that I am busier.  
> But anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought or come yell at me on tumblr: @superstitious19!


End file.
